This invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a pixel arrangement structure being capable of graphic display with an oblique line.
Typically, the LCD includes a color filter substrate expressing colors according to the subtractive mixture of RGB, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate for controlling pixels and a liquid crystals (LCs) injected between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. There are typically a triangle arrangement, a stripe arrangement and a mosaic arrangement as a pixel arrangement method. The stripe type pixel arrangement method as shown in FIG. 1 is mainly used for OA. Referring to FIG. 1, the prior LCD having a stripe type pixel arrangement, includes a plurality of gate lines G11, G12, G13, . . . and a plurality of data lines D11, D12, D13, . . . . The gate lines are elongated in the first direction which is a row direction and are spaced in a predetermined distance to isolate each other. The data lines are elongated in the second direction which is a column direction and are spaced in a predetermined distance to isolate each other.
The gate lines and the data lines are crosses each other to define pixel regions PS11-PS13. R, G, and B dots are respectively disposed in the pixel regions PS11-PS13, thereby constituting one pixel. In each of the pixel regions PS11-PS13, thin film transistors (TFTs) each of which its gate is connected to the corresponding gate line and its source or drain is connected to the corresponding data line, are respectively disposed at an intersections of the gate lines and the date lines. Accordingly, R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD are respectively disposed in the pixel regions PS11-PS13 and the TFTs T11-T13 for driving the R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD are respectively disposed in the pixel region. In pixel arrangement of FIG. 1, a red dot R, a green dot G and a blue dot B constituting one pixel are vertically arranged with a vertical stripe type. That is, each of R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD is straight arranged in the column direction which is a first direction along the data line. 1o which is a first direction. The LCD with a stripe type pixel arrangement is suitable for OA, not for A/V as compared with a triangle type pixel arrangement due to the poor color expression characteristics.
A triangle type pixel arrangement having the good color expression characteristics used in LCDs is shown in FIG. 2. The prior LCD having a triangle type pixel arrangement, includes a plurality of gate lines G21, G22, G23, . . . and a plurality of data lines D21, D22, D23 . . . . The gate lines are elongated in the first direction which is a row direction and are spaced in a predetermined distance to isolate each other. The data lines are elongated with a zig-zag type in the second direction which is a column direction and are spaced in a predetermined distance to isolate each other. The gate lines and the data lines are crosses each other to define pixel regions PS21-PS23. R, G, and B dots are respectively disposed in the pixel regions PS11-PS13 with a triangle arrangement, thereby constituting one pixel. In each of the pixel regions PS21-PS23, thin film transistors (TFTs) each of which its gate is connected to the corresponding gate line and its source or drain is connected to the corresponding data line, are respectively disposed at an intersections of the gate lines and the date lines. Accordingly, R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD are respectively disposed in the pixel regions PS21-PS23 and the TFTs T21-T23 for driving the R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD are respectively disposed in the pixel region, in like manner as shown in FIG. 1. In pixel arrangement of FIG. 2, R, G and B dots constituting one pixel are arranged with a triangle arrangement.
The LCDs with a triangular arrangement of FIG. 1 has a excellent color expression characteristics as compared with the LCDs with a stripe arrangement of FIG. 2. However, because the data lines are arranged with a zig-zag form, the lengths of the data line become long and the resistances of the data lines become large, as compared with the data lines of the LCDs of FIG. 1. Furthermore, the open fail becomes increased in the data lines due to a zig-zag arrangement.
An object of the present invention is to provide a LCD having a redundancy against an open fail in data lines.
An another object of the present invention is to provide a LCD having a redundancy against an open fail in gate lines.
An another object of the present invention is to provide a LCD with a triangular arrangement having an excellent color expression characteristics and being capable of an oblique type graphic display.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a LCD with a mosaic arrangement having an excellent color expression characteristics and being capable of an oblique type graphic display.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display, comprising: a liquid crystal display, comprising: a plurality of gate lines being spaced in a selected distance; a plurality of data lines being spaced in a selected distance, the data lines where a data line driving signal is provided being crossed with the gate lines to define a plurality of R, G and B pixel regions, each of data lines being split into a pair of data lines; a plurality of R, G and B dots disposed in the R, G, and B pixel regions, respectively; and a plurality of switching devices disposed in the R, G, B pixel regions, each being connected to corresponding gate line and data line of a plurality of gate lines and data lines;
Wherein by the split data lines, each of the R, G and B pixel regions is divided into a plurality of R, G and B sub pixel regions; and each of the R, G and B dots includes a plurality of R, G and B subdots, each of R, G and B subdots being disposed in each of R, G and B sub pixel regions, respectively.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, each of the R, G and B dots is comprised of a pair of the R, G and B subdots and each of the R, G and B pixel regions is divided into a pair of the R, G and B subpixel regions and first R, G and B subdots of the pair of R, G and B subdots are disposed to correspond to a first data line of the split data lines and second R, G and B subdot of the pair of R, G and subdots are disposed to correspond to a second data line of the split data lines. The R, G and B pixel regions of the plurality of R, G, B pixel regions in adjacent gate lines are left-shifted or right-shifted by one subpixel region along the gate line respectively and the R, G and B dots which are disposed in the R, G are left-shifted or right-shifted by one subdot along the gate line respectively, thereby being arranged with a triangle form.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, when each of R, G and B pixel regions is split into the pair of R, G and B subpixel regions by the pair of data lines, each of the R, G and B pixel regions which are defined by the odd gate lines is divided by the second data line of the split data lines and each of the R, G, B pixel regions which are defined by the even gate lines is divided by the first data line. The pair of the split data lines are arranged in parallel with each other and are simultaneously driven by the same data line driving signal. The R, G and B dots are disposed in the R, G and B subpixel regions with a zig-zag form along the data lines and the first R, G and B subdots of the R, G, B dots are disposed in the first R, G and B sub pixel regions of the R, G, B pixel regions which are formed by the odd lines of the plurality of the gate lines and the first data line of the split data lines and the second R, G and B subdots of the R, G, B dots are disposed in the second R, G and B sub pixel regions of the R, G, B pixel regions which are formed by the even lines of the plurality of the gate lines and the second data line of the split data lines, thereby being are overlapped with the first R, G and B subdots.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, two switching device are disposed at every one of the R, G and B dots to drive the pair of R, G and B subdots, respectively. Of the two switching device arranged at every one of the R, G, B dots, one switching device is disposed in the first subpixel region to be connected with corresponding one of the gate lines and the first data line and another switching device is disposed in the second subpixel region to be connected with corresponding one of the gate lines and the second data line, thereby being oppositely disposed to each other against the data lines between two adjacent gate lines.
It is also provided to a liquid crystal display, comprising: a plurality of gate lines being spaced in a selected distance; a plurality of data lines being spaced in a selected distance, the data lines where a data line driving signal is provided being crossed with the gate lines, each of data lines being split into a pair of data lines, the split data lines being arranged in parallel with each other and simultaneously driven by the same data line driving signal; a plurality of R, G and B pixel regions defined by the gate lines and the data lines, each of the R. G and B pixel regions being divided into a pair of R, G and B subpixel regions; a plurality of R, G and B dots, each of the R, G and B dots being comprised of a pair of R, G and B subdots, each of the R, G and B subdots being disposed in each of the R, G, and B subpixel regions, respectively; and a plurality of switching devices disposed in the R, G, B pixel regions, each of the switching devices being connected to corresponding gate line and data line of a plurality of gate lines and data lines to drive each of the R, G and B subdots, respectively.
It is further provided to a liquid crystal display, comprising: a plurality of gate lines being spaced in a selected distance; a plurality of data lines being spaced in a selected distance, the data lines where a data line driving signal is provided being crossed with the gate lines, each of data lines being split into a pair of split data lines, the split data lines being arranged in parallel with each other and simultaneously driven by the same data line driving signal; a plurality of R, G and B pixel regions defined by the gate lines and the data lines, each of the R, G and B pixel regions being divided into a pair of R, G and B subpixel regions; a plurality of R, G and B dots, each of the R, G and B dots being comprised of a pair of R, G and B subdots, each of the R, G and B subdots being disposed in each of the R, G, and B subpixel regions, respectively; and a plurality of switching devices disposed in the R, G, B pixel regions, each of the switching devices being connected to corresponding gate line and data line of a plurality of gate lines and data lines to drive each of the R, G and B subdots, respectively;
wherein R, G and B pixel regions of the plurality of R, G, B pixel regions in adjacent gate lines are left-shifted or right-shifted by one subpixel region along the gate line respectively and the R, G and B dots which are disposed in the R, G are left-shifted or right-shifted by one subdot along the gate line respectively, thereby being arranged with a triangle form;
wherein when each of R, G and B pixel regions is split into the pair of R, G and B subpixel regions by the pair of the data lines, each of the R, G and B pixel regions which are defined by the odd gate lines is divided by the second data line of the split data lines and each of the R, G, B pixel regions which are defined by the even gate lines is divided by the first data line;
wherein the R, G and B dots are disposed in the R, G and B subpixel regions with a zig-zag form along the data lines and the first R, G and B subdots of the R, G, B dots are disposed in the first R, G and B sub pixel regions of the R, G, B pixel regions which are formed by the odd lines of the plurality of the gate lines and the first data line of the split data lines and the second R, G and B subdots of the R, G, B dots are disposed in the second R, G and B sub pixel regions of the R, G, B pixel regions which are formed by the even lines of the plurality of the gate lines and the second data line of the split data lines, thereby being are overlapped with the first R, G and B subdots; and
wherein of the two switching device arranged at every one of the R, G, B dots, one switching device is disposed in the first subpixel region to be connected with corresponding one of the gate lines and the first data line and another switching device is disposed in the second subpixel region to be connected with corresponding one of the gate lines and the second data line, thereby being oppositely disposed to each other against the data lines between two adjacent gate lines.
According to another aspect of the present invention, it is provided to a liquid crystal display, comprising: a plurality of data lines being spaced in a selected distance; a plurality of gate lines being spaced in a selected distance, the gate lines where a gate line driving signal is provided being crossed with the data lines to define a plurality of pixel regions, each of gate lines being split into a pair of gate lines; a plurality of R, G and B dots disposed in the pixel regions, respectively; and a plurality of switching devices disposed in the pixel regions, each being connected to corresponding gate line and data line of a plurality of gate lines and data lines; wherein by the split gate lines, each of the pixel regions is divided into a plurality of sub pixel regions; and each of the R, G and B dots includes a plurality of R, G and B subdots, each of R, G and B subdots being disposed in each of sub pixel regions, respectively.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, each of the R, G and B dots is comprised of a pair of the R, G and B subdots and each of the pixel regions is divided into a pair of the subpixel regions and in the pair of subdots, different subdots are disposed to. The pair of subdots are disposed in line adjacent subpixel regions along the gate lines and the pair of subdots which are connected to a first gate line of the pair of the gate lines, are connected to even data lines of the plurality of data lines and the pair of subdots which are connected to a second gate line of the pair of the gate lines, are connected to odd data lines of the plurality of the data lines. Of the plurality of the R, G, B dots, the R, G and B dots connected to the first gate line of the split gate lines are disposed in the order of R, G and B dots and the R, G, and B dots connected to the second gate line of the split gate lines are disposed in the order of B, R and G dots. Of the plurality of pixel regions, the pixel regions which are defined by the first gate line of the pair of split gate lines and corresponding one of the plurality of data lines, are left-shifted or right-shifted by one subpixel region along the gate line, against the pixel regions which are defined by the second gate line and corresponding one of the plurality of data lines. The pair of the split data lines are arranged in parallel with each other and are simultaneously driven by the same data line driving signal.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the pair of switching devices a disposed at every one of the of R, G and B dots so as for one switching device to drive one subdot. Of the pair of switching devices arranged at every one of the R, G, B dots, one switching device is disposed in a first subpixel region of the pair of subpixel regions to be connected with corresponding one of the data lines and the first gate line of the pair of split gate lines and another switching device is disposed in a second subpixel region to be connected with corresponding one of the data lines and the second gate line. Of the pair of switching devices disposed at every one of the pair of subpixel regions, the switching devices connected to the first gate line are connected to the even data lines of the plurality of data lines and the switching devices connected to the second gate line are connected to the odd data lines of the plurality of the data lines. thereby being disposed in the opposite portion of the pair of subpixel regions. Of switching devices disposed in the adjacent subpixel regions, the switching devices commonly connected to the first gate line are connected to the even data lines of the plurality of data lines and the switching devices connected to tile second gate line are connected to We odd data lines, thereby symmetrically disposed centering around the data line.
It is also provided to a liquid crystal display, comprising: a plurality of data lines being spaced in a selected distance; a plurality of gate lines being spaced in a selected distance, the gate lines being crossed with the data lines, each of gate lines being split into a pair of gate lines where the same gate line driving signal is provided; a plurality of pixel regions defined by the gate lines and the data lines, each of pixel regions being divided into a pair of subpixel regions by the pair of split gate lines; a plurality of R, G and B dots, each of R, G and B dots being comprised of a pair of subpixel regions which are disposed in the subpixel region respectively, different R, G and B subdots being disposed in the pair of pixel regions and the same R, G and B subdots being disposed in the adjacent subpixel regions; and a plurality of switching devices disposed in the pixel regions, each being connected to corresponding gate line and data line of a plurality of gate lines and data lines.
It is further also provided to a liquid crystal display, comprising: a plurality of data lines being spaced in a selected distance; a plurality of gate lines being spaced in a selected distance, the gate lines being crossed with the data lines, each of gate lines being split into a pair of gate lines where the same gate line driving signal is provided; a plurality of pixel regions defined by the gate lines and the data lines, each of pixel regions being divided into a pair of subpixel regions by tile pair of split gate lines; a plurality of R, G and B dots, each of R, G and B dots being comprised of a pair of subpixel regions which are disposed in the subpixel region respectively, different R, G and B subdots being disposed in the pair or pixel regions and the same R, G and B subdots being disposed in the adjacent subpixel regions, the pair of R, G and B subdots which are disposed in line in adjacent subpixel regions along the gate lines and are connected to the first gate line of the pair of split gate lines, are connected to the even gate lines of the plurality of data lines and the pair of R, G and B subdots which are disposed in line in adjacent subpixel regions along the gate lines and are connected to the second gate line of the pair of the split gate lines, are connected to the odd gate lines of the plurality of the data lines; and a plurality of switching devices disposed in the pixel regions, of the pair of switching devices arranged at every one of the dots, one is disposed to the first subpixel region to connect the first gate line and corresponding one of the plurality of data lines and another is disposed to the second subpixel region to connect the second gate line and corresponding one of the plurality of data lines.
According to further another aspect, it is provided to a liquid crystal display, comprising: a plurality of data lines being spaced in a selected distance; a plurality of gate lines being spaced in a selected distance, the gate lines being crossed with the data lines, each of gate lines being split into a pair of gate lines where the same gate line driving signal is provided; a plurality of pixel regions defined by the gate lines and the data lines, each of pixel regions being divided into a pair of subpixel regions by the pair of split gate lines; a plurality of R, G and B dots, each of R, G and B dots being comprised of a pair of subpixel regions which are disposed in the subpixel region respectively, different R, G and B subdots being disposed in the pair of pixel regions and in the adjacent subpixel regions, different R, G and B subdots being disposed along the gate line; a plurality of switching devices disposed in the pixel regions, each being connected to corresponding gate line and data line of a plurality of gate lines and data lines.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, each pair of R, G and B subdots are arranged in a diagonal direction to the data line in the two adjacent subpixel regions, The R, G and B dots are arranged in the order of R, G and B subdots in the first gate line of the pair of the split gate lines and arranged in the order of B, R and G subdots in the second gate line of the pair of the split gate lines. Of the pair of switching devices arranged at every one of the dots, one is disposed to the first subpixel region to connect the first gate line and corresponding one of the plurality of data lines and another is disposed to the second subpixel region to connect the second gate line and corresponding one of the plurality of data lines. The pair of switching devices of the plurality of switching devices which are arranged in the pair of the subpixel regions, respectively, the switching device arranged in the first subpixel region is connected to the fist gate line of corresponding pair of the split gate line in the split gate line pairs and corresponding data line of the plurality of the data lines and the switching device arranged in the second subpixel region is connected to the first gate line of the next pair of the split gate lines and the next data line.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, to the first gate line of the pair of split gate lines, the first switching device arranged in the first subpixel region of corresponding pixel region of the plurality of the pixel regions, which may be referred to as the first switching device, and the switching device arranged in the second subpixel region in the previous pixel region, which may be referred to as the second switching device, are connected.
It is also provided to a liquid crystal display, comprising: a plurality of data lines being spaced in a selected distance; a plurality of gate lines being spaced in a selected distance, the gate lines being crossed with the data lines, each of gate lines being split into a pair of gate lines where the same gate line driving signal is provided; a plurality of pixel regions defined by the gate lines and the data lines, each of pixel regions being divided into a pair of subpixel regions by the pair of split gate lines; a plurality of R, G and B dots, each of R, G and B dots being comprised of a pair of subpixel regions which are disposed in the subpixel region respectively, different R, G and B subdots being disposed in the pair of pixel regions and in the adjacent subpixel regions, different R, G and B subdots being disposed along the gate line, each pair of R, G and B subdots are arranged in diagonal direction to the data line in the two adjacent subpixel regions; a plurality of switching devices disposed in the pixel regions, the switching devices arranged to the first subpixel regions line being connected to the first gate line of corresponding gate line pair and corresponding one of the plurality of data lines and the switching devices arranged in the second subpixel regions being connected to the first gate line of the next gate line pair and the next data line;
wherein the R, G and B dots are arranged in the order of R, G and B subdots in the first gate line of the pair of the split gate lines and arranged in the order of B, R and G subdots in the second gate line of the pair of the split gate lines; and
wherein to the first gate line of the pair of split gate lines, the first switching device arranged in the first subpixel region of corresponding pixel region of the plurality of the pixel regions and the second switching device arranged in the second subpixel region in the previous pixel region are connected.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.